fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapter One: Shirou Emiya
During the earliest hours of the morning, when most of Fuyuki City has yet to even open an eye, one orange haired boy runs hurriedly through the streets, turning the corner and arriving at the Fuyuki City High School, Homurahama Academy, and is greeted by another boy, this time with blue hair, at the school entrance. Both of them have fair muscular features, at least with their clothes on. The boy stopped in his tracks and began to pant hard, holding both his hands on his knees. “Sorry I’m late, Iseei.” The boy said, apologizing with a smile as he unlocked the school doors. The two walked through the hallways as Issei responded. “That’s alright Shirou. Not everyone would be willing to come out here this early give me a hand.” “Common, it’s only natural to help a friend in need, isn’t it?” Shirou responded matter-of-fact with a cheerful expression. “Unfortunately you’re one of the few people who feel that way.” Issei admitted, opening up the door to the wreck room. “So where’s the specimen this time?” Shirou stated sarcastically. Issei pointed to a broken down computer sitting on a nearby desk. The top was removed and an electrical surge seemed to have completely malfunctioned the contraption. Shirou stares at it for a moment with a thoughtful expression, and then shooed Issei away. Issei, remembering that Shirou always needs peace and quiet in order to work on electronics, leaves the room and shuts the door to allow Shirou to concentrate. Shirou sat down in a nearby chair, scooted it closer to the table, and placed one of his hands on top of the computer, placing the other inside, all five of his fingers attached to completely separate wires. Trace on. Shirou’s fingers began to glow with a green, gleaming light, and after a few seconds the computer began to quickly repair itself; the electricity disappeared, wires reattached to their appropriate positions, and all of the other internal items repaired and returned to normal again. The reason Shirou had Issei leave has nothing to do with him needing concentration. The real reason is because Shirou is a Magus, a human who is able to use magic. Although his magic isn’t that expansive, it does allow him to fix things that couldn’t be fixed normally very quickly, allowing him to help those in need like he wants to, and giving people the false impression that he is some sort of technological genius or something. Shirou gave notice to Issei, who entered the wreck room, satisfied that the computer is fixed. Even though he’s seen this a number of times up till now, Shirou’s supposed “genius” never ceases to amaze him every single time. “Thanks Shirou.” Issei exclaimed. “I really don’t know what this school would do without you.” “No problem, Issei.” Shirou replied, opting to plug the computer in and turn it on himself as they spoke. When they exited the wreck room all the lights in the building suddenly flashed on, and a few students, both male and female, began to walk the hallways. They gazed outside, and realized that the sun was already out, even more than it was when they arrived. A man suddenly turned the corner--the presents of whom made their skin crawl as they spun around--it was the brown haired Mr. Kuzuk, dressed in his traditional black suite and brown tie, the stern expression on his face making both Shirou and Issei nervous as he came closer. “Shirou...Issei...” Mr. Kuzuki stated, stopping in front of him, opening up his eyes to see them clearly, which are normally shut tight. “What’re you two doing here before everyone else?” His voice was stern and gruff. Issei began to stutter the words, but Shirou continued for him. “I’m here to fix a computer for the Wreck Room. Issei just showed me where it was at.” “Hm.” Mr. Kuzuki said in response. “How did you get in?” He asked next. Without skipping a beat Shirou responded again. “Ms. Taiga gave me a key to get in whenever I needed to.” Kuzuki didn’t seem to be very happy about this but passed by without saying another word, closing his eyes again as he walked through the school hallway. Kuzuki is infamous around the school for being cold and uncaring most of the time, to the point that most of the students, and even most of the teachers, are either afraid of him or intimidated by him. Another student rushed down the hallway next, spinning around the corner with a start, immediately catching the eyes of both Shirou and Issei, both for different reasons. Her long, smooth legs walking closer, her long, black twin tails waving in the slight wind created by her strut, her backpack thrown over her shoulder, her face locked in an eternal scorn, not toward anyone particular, but seemingly toward everyone present. Shirou looked at her with a smile, stepping forward slightly. “Hey Rin.” He said, giving Issei slight fear. She opened her closed eyes and stopped moving, with a shocked look on her face. Issei was surprised to see that she didn’t appear to be angry at all, but rather pleased that Shirou greeted her, giving a confused expression in return. “Shirou, what a surprise.” She said, completely ignoring Issei as if he wasn’t even present. “You’re here early.” “Heh, yeah.” Shirou responded, a little nervous. “I was helping Issei fix a computer in the wreck room.” Shirou gestured toward Issei, forcing Rin to acknowledge him, but she quickly averted her eyes away from him again, not wanting to give him the time of day. “Better be careful.” She replied. “I spoke to Sakura recently, and she said your grades have been going down due to lack of sleep and lack of studying. You used to be the top of the class, underneath of myself, you better regain that position again.” Her voice was friendly to him, but also slightly cocky, and she finished with a chuckle which calmed down his nervousness a bit. Rin walked away on them, shutting her eyes again, all the nearby guys staring at her as she walked. Rin is infamous around the school for several reasons. Her looks, which captivate all guys whom gaze at her, not to mention turning down every single guy who asks her out, and being friendly with very few guys, and even fewer women. Shirou and Sakura are two of the few who she even gave the time of day. Not to mention her grades where at the top of the school, so she was envied by everyone around her. The school bell rang, so both Shirou and Issei hurried to the classroom. Their first class was English, led by Mr. Kuzuki. It was a small class, due to the fear most had for him. He was very strict, to the point that if one person got one question wrong on a test, he’d make the entire class retake the test. Shirou hardly ever participates in class, opting to just gaze out the window from his window seat, staring at the Dojo down below. English lasted an hour, and then the bell rang, singling the end of the first class, and a 30 minute break before the next class. Shirou visited Archery Club on the northern side of the school, and came across a student with long, brown hair that stretches down to the back of her neck, maroon socks, brown shoes, and the standard brown and white uniform joined by a black skirt; in general she looked like all other students in the school, except for her hair. Archery was about to start, but she had yet to change into her white archery attire, which puzzled Shirou. “Ayako.” Shirou greeted her with a smile, walking closer, Ayako returning a smile back to him. “Funny seeing you here, Shirou.” Ayako responded, with a light, warm tone of voice, one hand on her hip and the other hand dangling by her side. “I thought you quit the Archery Club. Thinking about rejoining?” Shirou shook his head in confidence. “Just wondering how everything’s going lately.” “Oh, fine, fine.” Ayako lowered her voice, not too much confidence in her voice, which Shirou took notice in as he raised his eyebrows slightly. “Is Sakura here yet?” He asked, ignoring her nervousness for now. “Yeah, she’s practicing inside.” Ayako replied, as she turned to the building and the two of them walked toward. Sakura has always been serious about her Archery practice. This began a couple years ago, ever since she saw a suspicious man with blond hair roaming around the Matou Mansion and staring at her. She felt she needed to be able to defend herself, so she not only takes Archery on weekdays, but also Karate on weekends. Archery is her top priority however, as she always arrives way before everyone else, to the point that Ayako, the Archery Club Leader, just opted to give her some keys after awhile so Sakura wouldn’t have to call her up so early in the morning to come and unlock the doors for her. Shirou walked through the open doors, through the hallways, around several corners, until he came to an open field on the other side of the building, Ayako following closely behind him. Sakura was standing ahead of them, adorned in full Archery clothing, an arrow knocked and aimed at the target, her body, hands, and feet perfectly still, as if she were a statue. In a blink she let go, the arrow soaring off and striking the bullseye, which must have been at least 200 yards away from her. Sakura lowered her bow and titled her head, catching Shirou and Ayako out of the corner of her eye. Sakura turned around with a warm smile, letting her guard down; when she was firing she was completely guarded, tense, stiff, and statue-like, but now she was weak, loose, and completely free. Her long, flowing hair, which was usually dangling down behind her, was tied back in a long, thick ponytail to keep it out of her way, thrown over her shoulder. “Senpai.” Sakura said cheerfully, bowing in respect. She then bowed to Ayako without uttering a word, after which focusing her attention on Shirou again. “What’re you doing here?” “Just visiting.” He responded, gazing over at the baron shooting field. The school had an odd design, being built just on one of the edges, almost existing Fuyuki City completely. At the northern end of the city is a forest filled with trees, and that’s where the Archery Club is located. Some of the trees have been clean cut and the crash chopped, leaving a path through the forest, with targets placed on several trees for practice. More difficult targets were placed on trees almost buried by other trees, or behind branches, to add extra challenge. The main archery building was right on the edge of the forest, accessible directly from the main school building. “Is Shinji here yet?” Shirou asked, immediately regretting the question as he looked at Sakura’s sad face. “N-No, not yet.” She responded lightly, folding both of her hands behind her back, her head tilted toward the ground. “Never mind.” Shirou stated, backtracking his words. Ayako spoke up to help him escape his poor choice of words, patting him hard on the back, making him almost loose balance completely. “Why don’t you try shooting, Shirou? Before everyone else gets here, I mean. It’s been awhile, I’d like to see if you still got it like you used to.” She held a weak smile to change the topic. “Uh, yeah sure.” Shirou replied, understanding her motive. He steps up, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, which were both hung up on hooks on one of the walls; the quiver appeared to have 15 arrows in it, and the bow was a complex. Shirou set the quiver next tot he lane with a large 3 marked at the top, and maneuvered himself into position. He played around with the bow for a couple seconds to get used to it, after which pulling an arrow out of the quiver, carefully knocking it, and slowly rising it up in front of him, pulling the string all the way back to his ear, taking a stance with one leg in front of the other, and both legs bent slightly. Shirou’s eye gazed down the tip of the arrow. After a deep breath he fired, the arrow soaring down the lane, having trouble keeping a straight line, until it finally hit the target, the outside white area of it. Shirou’s eyes looked of disappointment, and this worsened when he caught Ayako laughing hysterically out of the corner of his eye; Sakura was just smiling gently as to not be too rude. Gritting his teeth jokingly, Shirou grabbed another arrow and, in one swift motion, knocked, raised, pulled back, and fired, hitting a bullseye perfectly, crushing Ayako’s laughter dead in its tracks. Shirou turned around with a confident smile, Ayako still grinning, wiping her eyes from her previous laughter. “Not bad, Shirou.” She complimented him. “I just needed to get warmed up, that’s all. It has been 2 years after all.” Shirou declared, hanging the arrow quiver and bow back up where he got them from, heading for the exit. “You’re leaving already?” Ayako inquires, turning to him with a puzzled look. ”Yeah, I wanna get outa here before Shinji shows up.” Shirou explained, tilting his head back to her briefly. “Never likes it when I come here, and I’m not int he mood to get in an argument with him today.” After a brief thoughtful moment, he adds, “and I need to get to class soon. Ms. Fujimura will be on my case all day if I’m late. See ya, Sakura.” “Yes, goodbye Shirou. See you later.” Sakura responded, startled slightly, bowing to him respectfully, after which returning to her archery as Shirou left. Before Shirou made off, he caught Rin, who is also a member of the archery club, out of the corner of his eye, tilting his head back slightly. She was dressed in the white archery robe, and her hair, which is usually tied up in twintails, was hanging down behind her back, holding a cute smile on her face as she chatted with and practiced with Sakura. Startled by a mysterious sound and spotting a shadow out of the corner of his eye, Shirou spun around with a start. He scanned the scenery, his eyes moving across the Archery Club, then to the school, then to a patch of trees on the far side; it was on the edge of the Archery area, leading back to the main part of the school and town. In the distance Shirou could see a Silhouetted figure creeping behind a tree. Blinking, Shirou peered across this wide distance again, but the Silhouette was gone, leaving no trace of him ever being their in the first place, at least from Shirou’s perspective. Puzzled, Shirou ignored the incident and headed back to class, arriving at Literature--identified with a large sign above the classroom door, just like with English--just before the final bell rang. As soon as he shut the door and reached his seat, the door smacked open again, and Ms. Taiga spun int the room, stopping at her desk in the front of the room, a gigantic, giddy smile on her face. Bubbly and giddy, Taiga was tall and slender, with very short, blond hair, adorned in a turquoise dress covering a yellow and black stripped dress and sunflower shoes without socks. She held a textbook in her left hand and slapped her desk with her right hand, her purely white teeth glowing throughout the classroom. Shirou’s face showed of slight agitation at her presence. This happened every day. Ms. Taiga was known throughout the school as the most bubbly and spontaneous teacher in the whole school, and most students either love her or hate her for this reason; Shirou, sitting in the middle, hasn’t sided with either, but he does get annoyed by her at times. “Hey everyone!” Ms. Taiga’s voice rang through the classroom sing-songy as she slapped the textbook on her desk. Her eyes bounced across the heads of every student in the class. Pleased, she says, “Looks like everyone’s made it to class on time today. Even Shirou!” She finished as her eyes hit Shirou last. Everyone in the class collectively laughed and giggled at Ms. Taiga’s comment, Shirou just resting his ear on his hand on his desk, giving a weak smile. Taiga and Shirou have known each other forever, so she always likes to tease him, but she never means anything bad by it; most of the class like Shirou, so it’s probably the same for them as well. Shirou is usually late for class due to him helping people all the time, and Taiga regularly pokes fun at this, but has never issued him a detention for being late for or missing class. Stepping behind her desk and leaning over, Ms. Taiga opened the textbook--which was generic brown, with a bunch of text written on it--and flipped it open to a page without looking, almost as if it was by random, but it appeared to be correct, turned around, picked up a marker, and began to write a paragraph on the white board at the front of the classroom. The classroom was silent while she did this; everyone knew not to interrupt her teaching. Ms. Taiga wouldn’t get visibly angry like Mr. Kazuki, she subtly embarrasses misbehaving students so they learn their lesson, and nobody wants that. When she was done she turned around and continued speaking. “Alright class, get your textbooks out and flip them to page 475; we’re picking up from where we left off yesterday.” She grinned as everyone scrambled for their textbooks and flipping through them frantically. Shirou was the only one who already had his textbook on his desk, and he was able to find the correct page very quickly, clearly pleasing Ms. Taiga. As class progressed, Shirou gazed out the window, seeing the sun slowly setting. He only had two classes today, but they were his longest classes, so they lasted the better part of the day; whats more it was winter, so the days were much shorter now. As soon as the final bell rang, Shirou put his book in his desk, got up and darted out the classroom, walking just fast enough so it couldn’t technically be considered “running.” He had to stop himself in a hurry before he ran into someone who was walking toward him, girl with long, flowing, blue hair, of average height, adorned in the standard girl uniform at the school, which consisted of a white undershirt covered by a light blue vest, a black skirt underneath, plus white socks covered by dark brown shoes on her feet. Shirou stopped in place with a start, both of them visibly startled. When the girl, who briefly fell down to the floor, looked up, seeing Shirou holding out a hand to help her up, a blush ran across her face. Shirou held a warm smile on his face. “You okay, Sakura?” He asked. Sakura gripped his hand tightly, followed by Shirou lifting her up to her feet; the only response Sakura gave was a slight nod of the head, too embarrassed to speak. “Thank you, Shirou. And sorry. I should watch were I’m going better.” “Don’t worry about it, so should I.” Shirou lamented. “I was in a hurry, so wasn’t paying attention.” Sakura moved a lock of her hair that was obscuring her vision slightly behind her head; her face almost sparkled in Shirou’s eyes. Sakura was his childhood crush, as well as his childhood friend, but he never confessed his feelings for her, not really out of fear of rejection, but because he didn’t want to embarrass her; it was for her sake, plain and simple. Another reason, although a bit more minor of a reason, was that he didn’t know what her reaction would be to him practicing magic usage, and was rather scared of that. “W-Well, I think I should go then.” She said. She picked up her dropped back--which was more like a misshapen purse than anything else--and spun around quickly, walking away, her long, purple hair being the last thing to grace Shirou’s sight as she made her exit. After she left Shirou quickly felt a chill run down his spine; a feeling he knew all to well, but for some reason couldn’t place it immediately. Once he did, however, he looked behind him with slight dread appearing on his face, only to see a blue haired student walking toward him, an angry look on his face. His short, navy blue, spiky hair was his most recognizable physical trait, while the rest of him was bland and unmemorable. “Shirou!” The boy spoke harshly, trotting forward, his feet slapping on the hard tile floor one after the other. “Were you speaking to Sakura just now!?” “Uh, yeah.” Shirou responded, turning around the rest of the way, a nervous look appearing on his face. “I thought I told you to stay away from my sister, Shirou!” He exclaimed with venom. “Yeah, so what, Shinji?” Shirou replied, more clam and less scared. Shinji is always like this, so Shirou’s used to dealing with him in this state, but he can’t help but appear scared for a moment when he’s startled that much. Shinji grabbed Shirou by the scruff of the neck, slamming him up against the wall, moving in close enough to make Shirou a bit uncomfortable. “I thought I told you to stay away from my sister, Shirou!” Shinji demanded, his booming voice echoing down the nearby hallways in the school, catching the attention of every nearby student who can hear it. “Who I talk to is none of your business.” Shirou stated matter-of-fact, with slight agitation in his voice. “And on top of that, Sakura isn’t your property Shinji, and who she talks to is also none of your business.” “What’d you say, you little punk!?” Shinji raised his other hand and clenched it into a tight fist. He prepared to punch Shirou, but someone grabbed his wrist. The hand was smooth and small, but somehow strong and stiff, and managed to keep Shinji’s fist from connecting with Shirou’s face. Shirou could see who it was right away--hell, he could see her approaching even--but Shinji had to left his head slightly to see that it was Rin who had stopped him. Her other arm had her bag thrown over her shoulder, and her face had major irritation written all over it, Shinji’s anger turning to slight fear in just moments. With barely any hesitation his expression turned to a cocky smirk, yanking his wrist away from Rin, nervously scratching the back of his head as he spoke. “Rin, my love, what are you doing here?” He questioned; he tried to act tough, but he wasn’t fooling anyone--even Shirou began to chuckle at it after he moved behind Shinji so it couldn’t be seen. “I left some papers I need in the classroom.” Her voice was apathetic and emotionless, her deadly scorn radiating off of her like a dark aura of terror. “I thought I told you to stop being a dick to people for no reason, Shinji!” Her voice echoed through the hallway, the few students who were still around either running off in fear or staring in in awe and wonder. “Common Rin darling, what do you care about this little runt for?” Shinji spoke with a harsh and venomous smirk. Rin wasn’t amused, gripping hold of the scruff of his neck, Shinji viciously gulping with fear, their faces narrowing a bit closer to each other. “I don’t.” She responded, dropping her bag on the ground with a light Thud. “I just don’t like it when pricks like you pick on those weaker than yourself!” Shinji scoffed at her, pulled himself away, and crossed her arms in protest, clutching his fists in anger. “What’s with you, Rin? You sound like you have a crush on this idiot or something!” Shirou and Rin both blushed at this; Shirou had an embarrassed, confused look. Rin, appearing so angry that it looked like a vein was about to pop, closed her fist tightly and pushed Shinji in the face, knocking him into the wall and then on the ground in one blow, after which throwing her bag over her shoulder again and entered the classroom, sticking her face up at him in disgust, completely forgetting about him almost immediately. After she got her papers and stuffed them in her bag she left the classroom, Shinji still lying on the ground, stunned from her ferocious violence, and looked at Shirou with a smile, resting her foot up on the wall as she talked, her bag resting on her back. “Don’t worry about this idiot anymore, Shirou. If you have any issues with him again, tell me, I’ll take care of him for you.” She assured him, Shinji just smiling at her, successfully holding back a chuckle. “What’s Shinji’s deal anyways?” “It’s not just Shinji, it’s most of the Matou family.” Rin explained, gazing in the direction Shinji ran. “The only exception, to my recollection, is Sakura; I feel so sorry for that girl, having to put up with Shinji all the time.” “Same here.” Shirou agreed, taking a sorrowful sigh. “I heard the Tohsaka and Matou Families had a war with each other ten years ago...is that true?” Rin paused for a moment, looking over at him with concerned eyes, then looked back, her voice low and unnerving. “Yeah...something like that. Our families have always been at odds, though, for generations.” She responded. Shirou looked concerned, but didn’t say a word; he only remained quiet and listened. His memories of ten years ago are still hazy, and it’s not something he likes to talk about; all he recalls was an intense heat and flames fuming everywhere, clouding his vision. After that he remembers the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya saving him and carrying him to safety, after which Kiritsugu adopted Shirou as his own son. Shirou has no idea how much time passed between when he was saved and when he was adopted. Rin’s expression turned more serious as she glared at Shirou. “And anyways Shirou, what’s up with you?” Shirou appeared confused at this, holding his hands out in front of himself defensively as Rin pointed a disappointed finger at him. “You need to learn how to fight for yourself! You can’t have everyone fight your own battles for you!” “Well what am I supposed to do, it’s not like I can fight very well.” Shirou responded in defense, backing away from Rin so she wasn’t so close. Rin’s expression didn’t get any happier, but actually appeared to get even more irritated. “That’s your fault for quitting the Archery and Kendo club’s. You used to be better than Sakura and almost as good as me.” She explained, backing off a little bit, lowering her hand and arm; her finger up to that point had been shaking in front of his face. “I help you now only because we’ve known each other since we were kids, but I won’t be here forever. Eventually I’ll join the Mages Association, and I won’t be around anymore. What’ll you do then?” That’s right; Shirou had forgot Rin’s status. The Tohsaka Family was one of the Three Great Mage families in Fuyuki City, along with the Matou Family, and the Einzbern Family. All three families have ties to the Mage’s Association, which is connected to the Fuyuki City Church. The only reason Shirou knows this was because his adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya, was also a Mage, and he does have possession of some Magecraft, so Rin didn’t have an issue telling him, although he’s only known the full truth for about 5 years now. That was about a month after Shirou met Rin when she entered Homurahara Academy. She had supposedly been home schooled up to that point, but for some unknown reason started going to public school. Shirou and Sakura were two of the few people Rin interacted with on a regular basis, cause Shirou was one of the few guys in the school who didn’t constantly ogle her looks, and Sakura was one of the few girls who didn’t noticeably envy her looks. Rin acquired the papers she left in the classroom, unzipped her bag, placed the papers in her bag all organized, and zipped the bag back up again, after which exciting the classroom to confront Shirou again. When she passes him, refusing to make eye contact with him, she gazes back, a strange mark on the back of Shirou’s hand, which dangled down at his side, exposed, catching her eye; the mark appeared as a faded bright red pentagram, which disappeared 3 seconds after Rin noticed it. Shirou spun around to face her; Rin could tell he was confused by her staring at him, so she turned her head away quickly. “Shirou.” Rin said softly, breaking the silence which had become slightly awkward between the two of them. “I want you to meet me at my mansion tomorrow morning since we don’t have school, kay?” Shirou blinked twice in bewilderment, reaching his pale hand, which was shaking a tiny bit, up behind his head to scratch; Shirou did this whenever he got nervous about something. “Why?” He responded with a jittery expression. “Just do it.” She said flatly, clearly irritated, after which slowly walking away, Shirou transfixed her silky hair waving in the wake of her strut. “I have something I want to show you, so you better show up.” She says matter of fact. Shirou continues to gaze at her until she leaves view around the corner, after which he snaps back to reality, even more abashed than before. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter Chapters